dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Armor Sets Guide
This guide was created by Yvaine_DE of the European servers, and all credit goes to them. Minor edits have been made to add missing armor sets and levels. The random drop sets will drop at or near to the level listed for the set. Some sets have different levels for different parts of the set. Sets from the Armor Merchant Bakra Aristocrat Set Border Set Chilly Night Set Crude Steel Set Emerald Set Heavy Leather Set Light Tip Set Silver Set Puretia Field Set (shoulderguards + cloak only in Porthis) Scout Set Commandment Set Scholar's Set Laedis Holy War Set Hunter's Set Black Magic Set Magic Set Honor Set, BUGGY FOR FEMALE CHARS Ranger's Set Investigator's Set Spiritual Realm Set Wynnadia Red Steel Set Marksman's Set Illusionist's Set Python Set Iron Troop Set Poet's Set Evil Wind Set Korhala Hero's Set Foreign Set Imperial Guard Set Wintertide Stealth Set Evil Ram's Set Fanatical Set Baron's Set Mage's Set Inartia Trapper's Set Gold-Laced Set Lord's Set Slayer's Set Militia Set Raider's Set Alentia Final Battle Set Journey Set Wilderness Set Vanguard's Set Olandra Incantation Set Witchrafter's Set (misspelling intended) Commander's Set (heavy armor) Nightwatcher's Set Priest's Set Porthis Explorer's Set Hunting Set Commander's Set (cloth) Sharp Fang Set Shadow Set Sunblaze Set Dungeon Sets Juno Crystal Gallery Cloth Cloth Heavy Armor Light Armor Accursed Tower Cloth Cloth Heavy Armor Light Armor Palace of Methus Blood Sacrifice Set (only medium difficulty, no set bonus) Dunar Temple Cloth Cloth Heavy Armor Light Armor Shrine of Handras Bloody War Set (no set bonus) Indigo Set (no set bonus) Cerulean Set + cloak from Porthis (no set bonus) Set of Hopefulness + cloak from Porthis (no set bonus) Haste Maker's Set (no set bonus) Nightwalker Set (no set bonus) Steel Warrior's Set I (no set bonus) Steel Warrior's Set II (cloak only in Porthis, no set bonus) Purple Farm Sets Wintertide Set Guardian Ranger Oracle Sorcerer Inartia Set Guardian Ranger Oracle Sorcerer Alentia Set Guardian Ranger Oracle Sorcerer Olandra Set Guardian Ranger Oracle Sorcerer Porthis Set Guardian Ranger Oracle Sorcerer Random Drop Sets Interceptor's Set - Level 78 Chieftain's Set - Levels - Pants 84, Shoulder 61, Hat 82, Hands 41, Shoes 40, Tunic 105, Cloak 41 Assault's Set Aristocrat's Set Assassinator's Set Tracing Set Command Set Guardian's Set Bloodsworn Set Evil Spirit Set Bronze Dragon Set Demon King Set Disaster Set Diamond Pattern Set Thunderlord's Set Thorny Forest Set Dragon War Set Dragonhowl Set Dark Night Set Solitary Expedition Set Lone Beast Set, CLOAK IS INVISIBLE Lone Wolf's Set Elite Soldier's Set Harvest Set Exotic Set Expedition Set I Expedition Set II Expedition Set III Pale Shadow Set Falcon Set Fang Set Fire Demon Set Peace Set - Level 81 Fearlessness Set Believer's Set Grey-Streaked Set Border Set Greenwood Set Captain's Set Saint's Set Holy Man's Set Divine Set Herder's Set Imperial Set Combat Set Coalition Set Warrior's Set Overlord's Set Powerful Set Assassin's Set Monarch's Set Killer's Set Night Raid Set Patroller's Set Phoenix Set Pirate's Set Prophet's Set Purple Thorn Set Resistance Set Red Hawk Set Sharpshooter'S Scout Set Shooter's Set Lurker's Set Safeguard Set Golden Black Set Seer's Set I Flying Wing Set Victory Set Steel Blue Set Steel Hawk Set Radiance Set Storm Set Valor Set Tyrant's Set Verdant Set Tracking Set Enforcer's Set Guard's Set Sentry's Set Savage Set Wayfarer's Set, CLOAK DOES NOT FIT Sage's Set Welkin Set Poacher's Set Cavalry Set Seer's Set II Rebel's Set - Level 71 Slaughter Set Daybreak Set Dire Wolf Set Green Leather Set Light Tip Scout Set Silver Set Emerald Set Sylvan Shade Set Category:Equipment Category:Armor Category:User Guides